If he won't touch me
by MaeCullen17
Summary: Edward won't touch Bella the way she wants him to. What happens when he thinks she is tempting someone else...? BPOV. Lemons! Slightly OOC in later chapters! My first fic!
1. Introduction

BPOV

_Frustration. _That's what I've been feeling. Ever since I rescued Edward in Italy he'd been teasing me…relentlessly. He wasn't doing it on purpose. But, he's Edward and one kiss can send me into overdrive! Every night he has been sleeping with me. That is, he's been holding me while I sleep. I couldn't get Edward to touch me if my life depended on it. He would come up with a more brilliant and elaborate way to save me. Things have progressed, however. One night, he actually lost control, crawled on top of me, and started grinding against me. It. Was. AMAZING! But, all too slowly, he ended up pulling away and apologizing…like he always does.

So, since Edward wasn't making things easy for me, I decided not to make things easy for him. Alice actually gave me this idea. We decided to step up my wardrobe, which Alice was thrilled to do, and temp him in every…possible…way. I sent Alice shopping without me. There is no reason why _I_ should suffer in this process. My new wardrobe would help, most definitely, but I needed something else.

"So,…now what? I can't just prance around the house in a mini skirt and heals. He wouldn't fall for that." I fell back on my bed and stared at the ceiling.

"Well," Alice began. "You could make him jealous." A wide smile played across her face. "And, you know who makes Edward most jealous…"

"Mike?" I was confused.

"No, Bella!! _JACOB_! Knowing that you actually like that filthy mutt drives Edward _CRAZY_!" Alice was actually jumping up and down like an excited child on Christmas.

"Oh!" A million little ideas played in my mind. "I don't want to make him mad, though. My plan isn't going to work if Edward isn't speaking to me."

"Didn't he already say that you could see him? He doesn't want _you_ to be angry with _him _for driving a wedge between you and Jacob. It's perfect!! Now, what would be the perfect outfit?" Alice was standing in front of my closet with her finger tapping her lip…deep in though, I'm sure.

"Okay, but I'm not going by myself. Since you guys can't cross the line, nor can you stand being around each other, I'll ask Angela if she wants to go to the beach with me. At the very least, Edward would know that I wasn't alone with Jake." I smiled. This was going to work.

I wanted nothing more than for Edward to touch me. He didn't understand what a tease he was. Most couples our age, okay, MY age, had gone much further than Edward and I. I understand that he doesn't want to hurt me, but I don't believe me will. Nobody is more careful than Edward. He just needed the right amount of persuasion…or, temptation. And, I was more than willing to help persuade him…,or _tempt_ him. I really hope he's ready for what's in store for him. I know that I am.


	2. Temptation

BPOV

It was a beautiful Saturday morning. Charlie had left early to go fishing. I was pleasantly surprised to see that the sun was shining through my window when I woke up this morning. However, I was unpleasantly surprised to see that my Edward wasn't beside me. In his place was a small note in his beautiful script…

Bella,

You look so much like an Angel I didn't want to wake you. I'll be holding you in my arms before you have time to miss me.

Forever Yours,

Edward

_I truly love this man._ I stretched my limbs and climbed out of bed. Actually, it was perfect that Edward was gone this morning. If I hurried, I would already be dressed before he returned. So, I grabbed my bag of toiletries and ran the bathroom. Shaving my legs was a necessity. The skirt Alice picked out was shorter than I was used to. Also, I wanted to wash my hair. I needed to be sure that I was tempting to Edward in every way before I left him to go see my Jacob.

While I was in the shower I ran over the plans for the day. Jacob was expecting me around 11:00AM. He knew that I was bringing Angela, so he invited Quil to come along. I believe the only reason he did this was to occupy Angela so he and I could talk. It would be hard to mention the treaty, werewolves & vampires without Angela thinking we've lost our minds.

I dried my hair and walked to my bedroom to change. Alice hung my wardrobe on the inside of my closet door so Edward wouldn't see it. I dressed in my short, short, short white, cotton skirt. The top was a blue & white striped halter that didn't leave much to the imagination. Luckily, I was wearing my bathing suit underneath. We were just going to the beach, so I decided to put on a pair of flip flops and not the strappy wedge heals that Alice wanted me to wear. I threw some sunblock, sunglasses & a towel in my bag and went downstairs.

The picnic basket that Angela let me borrow was almost packed when a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around me.

"Mmm. Hi." He always made me breathless.

"Good morning, beautiful. You're looking rather…sexy today." His mouth was grazing my ear. I wanted to forget all about my trip to see Jake and stay right there with Edward all day. "If I would have known that sunny days made you dress like this, I would have moved us to Hawaii a long time ago."

_Breathe Bella!_ "Well, I'm going on a picnic with Angela today…if you don't mind." I tried to look up at him with pleading eyes. But, the second I looked in his eyes I lost my train of thought.

"You don't need my permission, Bella. It would be good for you to enjoy this beautiful day outside. That's a lot of food for you two small girls, though." He peaked into the basket.

"Well, actually…we're going to eat our lunch at the beach." I rested my hands on his chest never taking my eyes off of his.

"Which beach?" He asked. His smile had faded and the anger in his voice was becoming obvious.

"La Push…"

"No!" He snapped. He was across the room in an instant with his arms folded across his chest. "You're packing all that food to feed your mongrel friends, aren't you?"

"Don't snap at me, Edward! I haven't seen Jake in a long time and I want to go to the beach today! Angela will be with me, anyway. What's the big deal?" Anger was clear in my voice. I was leaning back with my elbows resting on the kitchen counter. My ranting had caused my chest to rise and fall quickly…bringing much needed attention to my breasts.

"What's the problem?" Edward was mocking me. "That is the problem!" He was pointing up and down at my body. "There is no way you're going to the beach dressed like that!"

"What do you suggest I wear, Edward? My sweats and a t-shirt? It's 85 degrees outside! This is perfectly acceptable!" I turned my back to him and started adding the rest of the contents to the basket. I knew I should be angry with him, but I couldn't help but smile.

His hands gripped my waist and his body pressed into me. His voice was much more calm when he spoke again. "It's just…you never wear this for me. Why him?" His lips found their way to my neck. My head tilted to the side and my knees felt like they were going to fail me. "Hmm?"

"I just…" _Breathe_ "wanted to wear something that would be easy to get out of."…oops. _Stupid!! _

"Excuse me?!?!" Edward had stopped his assault on my neck. He was breathing heavily even though he didn't need to. This was going to be bad. "You wanted to be able to get out of it easily?!?!"

I tried to spin around and look at him, but his hands were clutching my hips…hard. "I just mean that I wanted something manageable if we decided to go for a swim, Edward. You had to notice that I'm wearing my bathing suit under this. It was a bad choice of words…I'm sorry. You were distracting me."

His grip loosened. "I still don't like this idea. You look very,…_tempting_, my love." His lips were back on my neck. "I don't want to think about the thoughts that will be going through his head. The Lord only knows the impure things I'm thinking."

My eyes fluttered shut as his lips wandered down my neck. He pulled the straps of my halter to the side and kissed down my shoulder. My heavy breathing was embarrassing. I raised my left hand and tangled it in his hair making him moan. _Oh, God. Why did he have to make those sounds?_ He turned me around, suddenly, and attacked my lips. He had be backed up against the counter with him body pressing into mine. This kiss wasn't as reserved as most of the others. It was _hot._ My mind was telling me to stop him and leave for La Push, but my body wanted _more!_

"Edward, I really should be going." I didn't now if I was convincing him or myself.

"So soon?" He asked. His hands went down to my thighs and lifted me onto the counter. _Oh, Sweet Jesus! _ Edward's eyes were staring into my soul, "I just wanted a kiss." Just like that, his lips were back on mine. My legs wrapped around his waist and pulled him closer. His lips traveled to my jaw and I let out a soft moan.

"You're right, Bella." Edward grinded his hips into mine. "I should let you go. It's nearly lunch time." He pushed his hips into mine, again, _harder_.

"Oh, God." I managed to choke out. My eyes were closed and my head was leaning against the cabinet behind me. I could feel his evident arousal in between my legs and couldn't manage a coherent sentence. "Please,….don't stop."

Edward's lips were in the hollow of my neck and going further south. "Mmm. You taste so good, Bella." I felt his tongue glide up and down the center of my breasts. _Fuck!_ _Focus, Bella! Focus!_

Just when I had mustered up the strength to stop him, he gripped my ass and picked me up never leaving my chest. I loved the feeling of being in his strong arms. I began to pout when he let me down, but that was before I realized he had laid me on the kitchen table. My legs were still wrapped around his waist and his hands were traveling up my thighs.

"Mmm…Edward. That feels soooo good!" I could feel that my bathing suit bottoms were almost soaked all the way through. His touch was electrifying.

"You're going to be the death of me, Bella." His hands lifted my shirt and his tongue snaked its way down my stomach. He had never gone this far with me before. _I loved it! _With his tongue nearing the hem of my skirt, his hands were dangerously close to where I wanted them most.

"Touch me, Edward. Please…just touch me!" I would have been embarrassed if I weren't so turned on. I've only dreamt of Edward being so forward with me. He lifted my skirt and his lips brushed against the top of my suit.

"Mmm…baby, you smell so good." He looked up at me with his coal black eyes. I should have been frightened, but the look he gave me wasn't one of hunger. It was lust! "You sure you still want to go to La Push?" He gave me that sexy smirk and smiled back.

"I'll stay home if you promise not to stop." Just then my phone started ringing at the precise moment his did. At first, neither of us paid much attention. He kept laying little baby kisses below my belly button. But, those stupid phones just wouldn't stop. They were practically screaming at us!

Edward stood up, reached into his pocket and looked at his phone. "It's Alice." He said. I walked to the counter to check my phone and noticed that Angela had called. _Shit! I'm late! _ I sent her a text message that said, "Sorry I'm late! I'll be right there to get you!" and grabbed all of my stuff. I was getting ready to say my reluctant goodbyes to Edward when I noticed that silly grin on his face.

"What?" I asked, smiling back.

"Um.", He grabbed the picnic basket and bag out of my hands. "You may want to _freshen up_ in the bathroom before you leave."

"Why? I'm sure I look like a mess, but I'm already late. Angela isn't going to care what I look like." I grabbed for the picnic basket only to have it pulled away from me.

"You look beautiful, Bella." He stepped closer and put his lips to my ear. "But, I can smell you across the room. I don't want that mutt to think you're that excited to see him." He hooked his finger in the waistband of my skirt. "That's just for me." Edward gave me another look with his crooked smile and walked into the living room.

_How mortifying._


	3. Just Stop!

BPOV

The trip to La Push was a lot of fun. Jake and Quil took it upon themselves to try and give Angela and I surfing lessons. Surf boards and I don't mix. I have a hard enough time keeping my balance on flat land let alone riding waves. We ended up staying a lot longer than I had planned. By the time we made our way back up the beach I had 23 missed phone calls from Edward. _My plan was working._ Angela and I gathered up our belongings and the boys walked us to my truck. Jacob had put a flower in my hair when we reached the truck and gave me a goodbye hug…a _very long_ goodbye hug. I had to admit, I missed him. No matter the circumstances, I always have fun when I'm with my Jacob. But, I couldn't _wait _to get back to Edward.

I dropped Angela off at home. She talked non-stop about how much fun she had. I'm glad she enjoyed it, too. Besides Alice, Angela is my best girlfriend I have in Forks.

By the time I pulled into my driveway, my hair was dry and messy. I looked in the mirror before getting out of my truck and noticed how frightening I looked. Really, I was exhausted. I hadn't had that much exercise in quite some time. The front door was still locked which meant that Charlie must still be fishing. He'd stay out there all night if he could get anyone to go with him. Unlocking the door, I stepped inside and dropped all my bags. I was reaching around the corner to switch on the light in the kitchen when…

"What took you so long?!" I nearly jumped out of my skin! I instantly recognized Edward's voice, but I didn't expect him to be there.

"Jesus, Edward you nearly gave me a heart attack! Don't scare me like that!" I flipped the light switch and there he was, glorious as ever, in his blue jeans, button-down blue shirt and "Edward" hair. I couldn't help but smile at the irritated look on his face. He looked so damn sexy.

"I called you…a lot. You never called me back!" He was walking toward me, slowly…for Edward. "Do you have _any idea_ how close I was to crossing the treaty line?"

I couldn't say anything. I just stared at him. When Edward finally reached me, he didn't touch me. He just stood there with his arms crossed over his chest…waiting for my reply.

"I'm sorry, Edward. It's just that Jake & Quil were trying to teach Angela and I how to surf. As if you can't imagine, that didn't go so well! We were out there for a really long time and I didn't have my phone. The second we got up the beach we left. I did notice that you called, I'm sorry. But, we were already on our way home. I was going to call you as soon as I got inside." I felt like I was explaining why I was late to my father. Charlie would understand, though. He'd actually rather I stay in La Push than come home to Edward. "Besides, I don't need a babysitter." And, with that, I walked around him and opened the refrigerator.

"Bella, I just don't like it when you're there. You have to understand that. It's a miracle I even let you out of the house today." He still hadn't moved from his spot.

"You can't hold me hostage in my own house, Edward." I looked over my shoulder.

"Oh,…yes I can. If I think it's what will keep you safe, I'll keep you here or steal you away to my house. You think you can get away from me? Try me, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Esme & Carlisle." He looked amused.

"Rosalie would help me escape! She's probably like it if Jacob stole me away." I snapped back.

"Is that what you want?" He had walked up behind me. The memories from this morning were flooding my head. "From the sound of everything, it seems like you had a lot of fun today. And,…from the smell of you…that mutt's had his hands all over you." His breathing was coming heavier. "Was this from him?" He grabbed the flower out of my messy hair.

"Edward, Jacob was teaching me how to surf. So, yes, he was touching me. And, the flower is from him." I grabbed it away from him, put it back in my hair, and focused my attention back on the fridge.

I decided I didn't want anything to eat. Edward and I were standing in silence, so I walked around him and went up to my room. He followed me the entire way. Still not saying anything, I grabbed some pajamas and went to the bathroom. The shower felt nice. Rinsing all the salt water off my body made me feel like a new woman. I put on a pair of green cotton shorts and a white cami (I decided to forget about a bra) and walked back to my bedroom. Edward was on my bed throwing a paperweight in the air. He nearly dropped it when I walked in the room. I still had an angry look on my face, but I was more interested in making him pick up where he left off today in the kitchen. I set the flower Jacob gave me near a picture of me and Renee on my computer table and sat on the bed. I kept my back towards him and brushed my hair.

Edward was moving closer to me on the bed, "You smell much better." He kissed my neck. "I'm sorry I overreacted."

I didn't say anything.

"Will you forgive me?" His arms were around my waist. _Mmmm touch._

I turned around and looked at him. Instead of saying anything I decided to let my lips do the explaining. The kiss started sweet and tender. I moved my hands around his neck and his arms pulled me into his lap.

"I've thought" **kiss** "about you" **kiss** "all day. How sexy you look" **kiss** "and how unbelievably turned on you made me." He started trailing kisses down my neck.

"Mmmm" was all I could manage. His left hand lifted off my waist to come up and tangle in my hair, but managed to graze my hard nipples on the way up. I gasped.

"You have no idea what you do to me." His said from the hollow of my neck. He laid me down on the bed as softly as he could and climbed on top of me. "Could that mongrel ever make you feel the way I do?" He started blowing his cool breath down my chest.

"Edward…" I managed to breathe out.

"Hmm?" He had lifted the hem of my shirt, slightly, and was planting kisses on my bare stomach.

"This is torture. Please,…" I had lost my own self control. "…touch me…grab me,…be rough with me! I can't take the teasing anymore!" My hands were wound in his hair. He had no idea how rough I was being with him. _Damn Vampire._

"You know I can't, Bella. It's for your own good." He was still kissing my stomach.

"Then just STOP!" the tears were started to flow freely. He immediately stopped his sweet torture and looked up at me. "My body can't handle this! Will you ever be able to get passed second base with me?" I was clearly crying.

"Bella, don't cry." He looked like he was in agony. "I don't mean to upset you, love. You have no idea how badly I want to make you feel absolute pleasure, but it's too dangerous. I don't want to risk hurting you. If touching you is too much, then I'll stop. I don't even have to be here with you every night. Watching you sleep is one of my greatest joys in this life, but I'll leave at night if it makes it easier on you."

I couldn't respond to him. Instead, I just rolled over and kept crying. I felt like a fool. Where would I ever find a more perfect boyfriend than Edward? Nowhere! And, here I am, acting like a stupid teenager with raging hormones. Still, I couldn't help but let my mind wonder back to Jacob. He didn't have to try to be careful with me. Jake pulled me around with him in the water and hoisted me back up on my board without thinking twice about it. His hand even landed on my butt a couple of times, but I didn't really mind. I knew he didn't do it on purpose. _Stop it, Bella!_ All I seem to think about is sex.

"I'll go." I heard Edward say and felt him get off the bed.

"No!" I sat up. "Please,… I'm sorry, Edward. Don't leave. This is my fault. I feel so foolish. Don't go." He turned right around and laid on the bed with me. He threw a blanket over me and turned off the light.

"I love you, Bella. I'll try not to be so stubborn." He kissed my forehead and started singing my lullaby.


	4. Oh, Jacob!

**BPOV**

_I felt like I was trapped in another universe. His hands were gripping my hips so hard I thought they might shatter. The lips on my neck were sucking and biting at my skin. I could feel his hot breath on my skin. When I finally opened my eyes to see his beautiful face, I didn't see who I was expecting. I saw Jacob. _

_Jake attacked my lips with so much intensity it stole my breath away! I could feel his hard cock pressing against my pussy through his jeans. Somehow, I was completely naked though I didn't know how I ended up here. We were lying on the beach back in La Push. The moon was shining over us and the waves were crashing at our feet. All I could hear was the sound of the ocean, Jake's frantic breathing, my...moaning. OH, God...what was I doing? I tried to push Jake away from me, but he just held me tigher._

_"Jake, I can't do this! Please,...I can't. Edward..." My voice was pleading. My body felt like it was on fire. He was handling me the way that Edward never did. Jacob was sucking, biting, squeezing, and licking. It was too much._

_"You want this, Bella. You've always wanted this." He stared deep in my eyes and pushed his hard cock against my, now, dripping center. "Just let yourself go and enjoy it because I will NOT stop. I've waited too long for this!"_

_All I could do was whimper and moan as he slip down my body. He didn't stop to leave a trail of feather light kisses like Edward did. No, his face went straight to where I wanted him the most. I knew I should have stopped him, but my body needed it's release. Jake reached up with one of his hands and squeezed my right breast as his tongue slid over my swollen clit._

_"Ugh!!!!" My eyes rolled back and my head hit the sand. His tongue started flicking so lightly against me. He was moving his tongue up, down, up, down in an extremely fast pace. "Oh, Jacob!! Don't stop...I'm so close...please...don't....UUUUGGGHHH!" He thrust one of his long fingers into my pussy and met the pace his tongue was making. The hand that was playing with my breasts was now pinching and pulling on my nipple. How did he learn this? Jake is younger than me!_

_"Mmm...Bella, you taste so damn good. If you'd allow me, I stay here all night." His sweet, sweet actions continued._

_"More, Jake, more!" My lower body was meeting his thrusts. I had lost control of my hips and even my strong Jacob couldn't keep them in place. My head was rolling back and forth in the sand and my hand was wound in Jake's hair trying to bring him down harder on my clit. _

_"Jesus, Bella. I can't anymore." He slid up my body. I whined at the loss of his touch. His eyelids were half-closed and I could smell myself on his breath. "I have to fuck you, Bella. I need it." _

_Jake crashed his lips down onto mine. His tongue slid in my mouth and I started sucking my juices off of his tongue. _

_"Mmmm. Bella, you're such a naughty girl." I felt his hand go to the button on his jeans. "You want to help me with this?" He sat up and pulled me with him. I was kneeling in the sand with Jacob in front of me pulling at the button and zipper on his jeans. He slid his pants down and I instantly pulled his boxers down without hesitation. A smile spread across my face when I realized how big Jacob was. I had to have him. My hand reached out the wrapped around his hard cock. I looked up at Jacob and saw that his eyes were closed, his mouth was open, and his breathing was coming fast. I started moving my hand up and down his shaft as hard as he was handling me._

_"You like that, Jake? Do you want more?" I looked up at him with playful eyes and licked the swollen head._

_Before I could blink I was on my back again. Jacob was crashing his lips to mine._

_"You ready for me, Bella?" All I could do was nod my head. "Tell me. Tell me how badly you want it." His cock was pressing into my center now. I could feel my juices dripping down my ass. He made me so wet. _

_"Fuck me, Jacob! Now! I can't wait anymore!" With that, he pushed into me without taking into consideration what discomfort I may be feeling. He didn't give me time to adjust either. It wasn't that he was going very fast, more than he was being hard and rough with me. This was exactly what I wanted. I could feel his heavy breathing in my ear._

_"Mmm...*thrust* you're so *thrust* tight." His big muscles were flexing at my sides._

_"Harder! Faster! Oh, God!!! Mmmm!! You're gonna make me come, Jacob! Don't stop!" _

_I felt his hand softly brush against my cheek....._

"Bella....Bella...Wake up."

My body shot up. My lids were heavy and my breathing was ragged. I was sitting in a pool of sweat and my clothes were half torn from my body. I felt like I was still on the verge of my orgasm when I realized who had woken me up...Edward. _Shit!_ My eyes looked down at my body once more...than over to Edward. His jaw was clenched and his eyes weren't looking into mine. No, he was staring up and down my body. I noticed that his hands were gripping the sheets and...if I'm not mistaken, I could see a prominent buldge in his pants.

"Oh, no! What did I say? What did I do?" I wasn't sure if I wanted to know the answer. Either way...he didn't answer me. "Edward?"

He finally looked over at me and his onyx eyes were glaring at me. His chest started to rise and fall faster. "Jacob? You were dreaming about Jacob?"

"I couldn't control it, Edward! I'm so sorry!" I got on my knees and scootched closer to him. He looked away so I climbed on his lap turning his head back towards me.

"Why is it", he began "that Jacob gets to..." he flipped us over so that I was underneath him. My pajamas were still all tangled and even I could smell my wetness... "get's to....fuck you (I stopped breathing and stared straight into his lustful eyes)...when I can't?" _Did he just say that?_

"I..." was all I got out before his tongue darted out and licked my ear. A very audible moan came out of me.

"You were driving me crazy, Bella. Your hands were all over your body. The second your hand slipped into your panties I couldn't move." He reached down to find my right hand and held it underneath his nose. "I have to taste you tonight. I can't wait anymore." My finger slid into his mouth and his hips started grinding into me at a faster pace than earlier that day.

I was hoping that this time...he wouldn't stop.


	5. Oh, Jacob! EPOV

EPOV

I lay there with the love of my eternal life. The skin surrounding her eyes were swollen and red from crying and I knew it was because of me. I would never intentionally hurt Bella. She had no idea how much she tempted me. Bella always says the same thing,… "Why don't you want me the way I want you?" That is the most absurd question I have ever heard come from her beautiful mouth. Honestly, she thinks that she doesn't affect me! Just watching her walk, or play with her hair, or bite her lip (_mmmm)_ makes me hard. I could never tell her this, of course. After all, that's not very gentlemanly. It's getting much harder to court Bella and treat her like a precious angel when she's moaning my name and trying to take my clothes off. _If she only knew the things that go through my mind…_

"Jake, I can't do this! Please….I can't. Edward…" I snapped back into reality when I heard Bella say his name. _HIS_ name. I had gotten used to Bella talking in her sleep. In fact, I enjoyed getting a glimpse into her mind. But, she was usually saying _MY _ name! Her face almost looked like she was in agony. _I don't care if it is a dream. If that mutt hurt's her, I'll kill him!_

She rolled onto her back. Her beautiful body was writhing and her head was rolling back and forth on her pillow. I carefully pulled my arm out from under her neck and continued watching her. _Should I wake her?_

"Ugh!!!" She practically screamed. I was glad that Charlie wasn't home. He surely would have woken up. My mouth opened slightly at the sight of Bella…trailing her hands slowly down her body. Her right hand went straight down to her center. She was rubbing herself over her shorts. _Stop staring Edward! Should I leave? She would be mortified if she knew I stayed to watch this!_ Her left hand had gone down to her white top and played traced her hard nipples.

"Oh, Jacob!! Don't stop…I'm so close…please…don't…UUUGGGHHH!!" Her left hand left her breasts and tried to pull down her shorts. Bella's right hand slipped into her shorts. It looked like she was circling her clit…and _hard!_ Her back arched off the bed and her breathing was coming fast. I tried so hard to look away, but she was…_hot!_ I don't think I have ever seen her look so sexy. My cock twitched in my pants and I wanted so badly to free it from its restraints. She moved her hand faster.

'More, Jake, more!" _Damn him!! _Hearing her scream his name almost made all lust I had for her leave my body. _Why him? Why not me?_ Her body was sweaty and her shorts were halfway to her knees. _God, she smells so fucking good!_ I started taking deeper breaths,…which was a mistake. Whether she was dreaming of that mongrel of not, I couldn't take my eyes off of her. Bella, _my_ _Bella,_ was playing with herself! I couldn't take it anymore…I reached down and rubbed the outside of my jeans. _Uuggghhh…_

Her right hand slowed to a snail pace and her left hand came back up to her luscious breasts. She pulled the top a little bit and her pink nipple came out the top._ If she doesn't stop, I'm going to lose it. _

A mischievous grin spread across her face and I wondered if she was doing this on purpose. Nothing would surprise me anymore. But, there's no way that Bella would pretend to be with Jacob in an attempt to turn me on. That's ridiculous. No, this grin was…_from pleasure._

"You like that, Jake? Do you want more?" _I can't take it…_ Bella started moaning, uncontrollably. Her right hand shot back down her to pussy and started plunging her fingers _in, out, in, out._ I could feel my eyelids start to grow weak. My cock was harder than ever and I rubbed it furiously.

"Fuck me, Jacob! Now! I can't wait anymore!" _There goes my anger again!_ _Why him?! That damn mutt is going to get his face broken next time I see him. _Her head was thrashing around and her left hand was playing with her breasts again.

"Harder! Faster! Oh, God!!! MMM!!! You're gonna make me come, Jacob!!! Don't stop!" _That's it. I'm waking her. _My hand left my jeans and I brushed it, ever so softly, against her teach…which was harder for me to do than usual considering my aroused state.

"Bella… Bella, wake up."

Her body shot up. She was frantically breathing and looked like she was still in dream land. I couldn't look at her. _I just wanted to fuck her senseless. _When she came back to reality she looked over at me. The sound of her crying out that Mongrel's name was ringing in my ears.

"Oh, no! What did I say? What did I do?….Edward?" I took a deep breath and slowly turned my head towards her. _Steady, Edward._

"Jacob? You were dreaming about Jacob?" My eyes were blazing with a mixture of anger and desire. I knew I must be frightening her. I had to be. Then again, it's Bella. She's never been afraid of me.

"I couldn't control it, Edward! I'm so sorry!" She got on her knees and came closer to me. _God, she smells so good. _I got an amazing trace of her scent when she lifted her leg over mine to straddle my waist. _Just a little bit closer, Bella. _My eyes closed and I turned my head away from her again. Not because I was angry, but because I felt intoxicated by her presence and didn't want to lose my control. _Oh, fuck it!_

"Why is it…that Jacob gets to…" I grabbed the small of her back and flipped us over so that I was on top of her. _So, beautiful…_ "gets to…_fuck _you…when I can't?"

Bella's eyes dilated and her breathing got shallow. I dropped my head down to tease her neck.

"I…" was all she managed to say before I grazed my tongue over the vein in her neck. The sound of her moaning reminded me of the sexy vision from earlier.

"You were driving me crazy, Bella. Your hands were all over your body. The second your hand slipped into your panties I couldn't move." _Which reminded me…_ I grabbed her right hand and held it under my nose. "I have to taste you tonight. I can't wait anymore." I slipped her finger in my mouth and savored that delectable flavor. My hips started to grind into her at a steady pace and both of our eyes rolled back in our heads…

This time… I don't think I _can_ stop.


	6. Finale Part 1

BPOV

_Oh. My. God._ I've never had any party of my body in Edward's mouth. His tongue was stroking the underside of my finger. He closed his eyes and it almost sounded like a growl was escaping from his chest. I could feel his hips push lightly against me…_Mmmm. _So badly, I wanted to reach up, wrap my hands in his hair and push myself against his body! But, every time I do he pulls away. No, this time I'm going to let Edward call the shots. _Atleast,…I'll do everything in my power to try._

My finger slid out of his mouth and slipped down his lips. Edward was grinding with me at a much more pleasing pace than earlier today. I could feel my orgasm building already. I let out a quiet moan.

"What's the matter, Bella?" he pushed into me, _hard_ and stared straight into my eyes. "You were screaming much louder with Jacob…" He gave me a wicked little smile. "I guess I'll have to try harder."

With that said, he ripped the front of my tank top right down the middle. His eyes were roaming up and down my chest. They were linger on my breasts…then down to my belly button…then back up to my chest again.

"You are more perfect than words can describe." His cool breath blew over my chest. "May I?" He asked, innocently, but with that crooked smile on his face. My eyes were glued to his, my mouth was open, my heartbeat was embarrassing, and all I could muster was a "Mmm" and nodded my head. _Nice, Bella. Try to be a little bit sexy!_

His lips trailed down the valley in between my breasts and kissed right back up. My stomach was shaking from his touch. Edward moved his head right above my left breasts and skimmed his lips over it.

"Mmmm" He felt wonderful.

Edward was lying on his elbows that were placed on the bed on either side of me. He had moved down so that his bellybutton was aligned with my very _wet_ center. Closing his eyes, he snaked his tongue out of his mouth and ran it over my hard nipple. My back arched off the bed and his smile got even wider. I had a feeling he was completing with Jacob- A false 'Jacob' that doesn't even exist to me.

He flicked his tongue over my nipple a few more and times. My body was aching to feel him. My shoulders ran down his back and into his hair. It was his turn to let out a deep moan. I pulled his hair rather roughly and he took my entire nipple in his mouth and sucked while his tongue was still teasing it. My underwear was completely soaked. I'm sure he could feel the heat coming though his shirt.

"Oh, Edward…" I whispered, throwing my head back.

I instantly felt the loss of his contact as he moved to the other side to continue the same euphoric pleasure that he was giving me with the other breast. His right hand reached up and twisted my left nipple between his thumb and forefinger. _Don't ever stop! _ My body started gyrating against his stomach.

"Anxious, Bella?" he asked, so slyly. It seemed like it was a game to him. _What can I do to make Bella squirm?_ I didn't care, though. As long as he continued what he was doing.

He took his time on my chest. It seemed like he was there for an eternity, yet when he left I felt like he wasn't there long enough. His tongue trailed down my shaking stomach to my belly button. I usually get weirded out when someone is trying to touch my bellybutton, but it was Edward. He can touch _whatever part of me he wants!_ His tongue dipped in my bellybutton and his strong hands gripped my hips.

"Please, don't stop there. I won't be able to keep my sanity if you stop now." I was panting and my statement came out breathless.

"Silly, Bella." He was still smirking. "My plan isn't to stop." He crawled right back up to my face and placed his lips on my ear. Ever so softly he whispered, "My plan is make you scream my name louder than Jacob's."

All I could do was moan in anticipation. His body went back down mine and I felt his hands on the waistband of my shorts.

"But, in order to do that…these must come off." He pulled my shorts down slowly while never taking his eyes off mine. Edward discarded the shorts on the floor and held my left leg so that my foot was resting on his shoulder. His lips placed kisses all the way down the inside of my leg while his hand caressed the outside. When he got closer to my thighs he closed his eyes. His breathing became very deep and I wondered if he was rethinking everything.

"Don't stop!" I practically screamed at him. The cocky smile had faded from his lips. He opened his eyes to look at me and I noticed that his eyes looked different than they did before. They were black, but this time they were hiding something. This time,…it was the desire behind them that drew me to him. He didn't say anything. He just stared straight into my eyes as he pulled my panties down my body.

Once my panties joined my shorts on the floor, he started the same sweet torture to my other leg. This time his right hand reached down to my stomach and started lightly caressing me as his lips came down my leg. _Is it possible to have an orgasm without him even, really, touching me!?_

When he got down my leg his mouth placed sweet kisses all over my pelvic bone. His arms were under me legs and holding onto the sides of my hips.

"God, Bella, I want to touch you so badly." His eyes were closed and still kissing further…._further down._

"Then touch me, Edward! I need it! It's hurting me not to feel you touch me." He looked back up at me- my eyes pleading with him.

"Well," he kinda smirked. "the last thing I want to do is hurt you." And, that was it. His right hand released my hips ran down my pussy.

"Uuuggghhh!!!" My head was back in my pillows, instantly. He caressed the front of me for a few seconds then went in between my folds. His thumb started rubbing circles around my clit and my knees began to shake. I was so _close _and he hasn't been pleasing me for more than 15 seconds.

My juices were drenching his hand. Edward was kissing the insides of my thighs and I couldn't tell if he was looking at me, or the rest of my body. My eyes and head were too foggy to notice. The only things I could feel were his lips and hands.

"Oh, God!" He pushed a finger into me. I opened my heavy lids and looked down at him. He hadn't moved inside of me. His eyes were asking me if what he did was okay. _Sweet Edward. _ His finger started moving in and out of me at a deliciously slow pace. My back arched some more and I started pushing myself down in time with his finger. Inside of me, my orgasm was building to new heights. He must have noticed because he pushed another finger inside me and started moving faster.

"Mmmmm!!!" _It feels soooo good!_ "Faster, Edward!! Please!!"

His hand didn't start moving any faster, but what he did next threw me straight over the edge.

"Come for me, Bella." _Christ. _I looked down at him just as his tongue brushed over my clit. I screamed in complete ecstasy!! I pushed my hips down onto his fingers faster and his tongue started flicking over my clit so lightly it was heaven!

"Mmmm, Edward. I'm gonna…." My eyes rolled back in my head and I felt like my entire body lifted off the bed.

"Say it, Bella….Out loud!" (_tee hee_) His tongue thrashed my clit a few more times,…but harder.

"Ugh…" my head was spinning. "You're gonna make me cum, Edward!! Don't…sto….UUGGHH!" My body flew over the edge. Edward had to hold my hips on the bed to keep me steady. It felt like huge tremors were ripping through my body…and they just kept coming! Edwards never left my pussy. He was devouring every last drop of me. I was amazed that I could hear his moaning over my own erratic screaming.

When I started coming down from my high, Edward trailed little kisses up my body until his face was nuzzled in my neck. I knew I had the biggest, goofiest grin on my face, but I didn't care. What just happened was unworldly.

"Feel better?" He grinned into my neck while still trailing kisses under my ear.

"Mmmm…mmm-hmm". I took a deep breath. "But, you know what would make me feel even better?"

"What's that, love?" he kissed down my jaw-line.

"If you were naked, too…" I dared to look into his eyes. His crooked smile was back on his lips.

"Hmm." He teased. "How, bad to you want it?"

I didn't even answer him. I roughly grabbed his face between my hands and pulled him in for a heated kiss. What shocked him was that I slid my tongue into his mouth and was sucking all of my desire off of his tongue.

"Mmmm" He moaned into my mouth. I knew, instantly, that he would oblige. I could feel his rock hard cock straining against his pants.


	7. The Final Finale!:

EPOV

_I wasn't lusting after her blood anymore. No, this time all I wanted was her BODY. _

Here she was. My sweet Bella was sucking on my frigid tongue and sending vibration throughout my body with her moaning. _Mmmm._ Her hands began fumbling with the buttons on my shirt. I thought that, maybe, I should help her but I loved seeing how anxious she was. She was pushing me to my wits end.

"Bella?" Her mouth dropped down to my neck. "If I hurt you…"

"You won't." She mumbled against my neck and finally got to the last button. I grabbed her hands and held them in mine. "But,…if I do…" She looked up into my eyes. "You have to tell me."

My sweet Bella stared at me for a few seconds and replied, "I promise."

I kissed her gently on the tip of her nose…then on her forehead…on both cheeks…then back to her lips. Our gentle kissing started progressing with impressive fury. She pushed me off of her. _Well, I could feel her push and I sat up._ Coming up with me, she pulled my shirt off my shoulders. Her eyes traveled down my chest the way my eyes had traveled down hers. Bella got on her knees and kissed me, again. Her hands roamed down my chest and the heat sent waves of delight through my body.

My Bella must have been anxious, because she didn't waste any time in undoing the button my jeans and pulling down my zipper. In fact, this was the fastest I've ever seen her move. _Oh, Bella. _She shoved me, _hard_, onto my back. _Easy, Gorgeous. _I threw a wicked smile at her and she mounted my hips. Her orgasm must have snapped her back into control, because Bella was _teasing me. _I wanted, so badly, for her to sit in my lap, but she didn't. She let her hips hover over me and places kisses all over my chest. _Ugh…_

Her right hand was tracing circles around my lower abdomen, like I had been doing to her. It was my turn to tangle my hands in her hair and let out what should have been a _moan_, but came out as more of a _growl. _

I closed my eyes and felt her tongue slide across the skin right above my jeans. Inadvertently, I lightly pushed her head to go further south.

"_Anxious, Edward?"_…she was mocking me! I looked down at her and she was smirking at me. I'd never seen Bella look so seductive in all my time with her. She pulled the sides of my jeans and yanked them down my legs. I'd never been so exposed in front of another person in all my 100 years. All that was left were my black boxer briefs (_author comment- HOT!!!____) _Bella skimmed her hands up my legs and her face was back…hovering above my _manhood. _

"I'm not sure this is a good idea." My voice was raspy and deep. "I wasn't really prepared for this…" I felt like I really was 17, again.

"Oh, Edward…" her voice was lower, as well. "just give me a taste…" she bit her bottom lip and stared at the prominent buldge- "and, if you want me to stop…I will." She smiled. _That sexy grin was going to be permanently imprinted in my brain._

I nearly jumped out of my skin when her teeth grabbed the band of my boxers and started pulling them down. _Sweet, Jesus. _Her hands pulled them down the rest of the way, but slowly. Bella's mind seemed to be more focused on the skin she just uncovered. She opened her mouth a little and stared back up at my face. I almost felt bad. The look in her face was of pleasure…and what looked like…_fear._ Without much to compare myself to, I only knew what I saw. Apparently, my size was pretty impressive.

Bella looked like she was frozen, so I sat up, grabbed her face, and planted a steamy kiss on her lips. That seemed to bring her back into reality, because before I knew it she was back down my body, again. I could feel my hard cock brushing against her neck as she licked and kissed around my pelvic bone. She seemed to be moaning as much as I was. Who knew she would actually enjoy this. Then again, I _certainly enjoyed_ doing it to her. She skipped my, now, throbbing cock and went down to kiss the tops of my thighs. I can't believe it, but I let out a _whimper._

She smiled into my legs as she continued kissing and said, "Do you want me to stop, Edward?"

"God, no!" My unneeded breathing was causing my chest to rapidly rise and fall. "Please, Bella."

"What do you want?" she asked me. _Oh, I'll get her back. She'll be begging me later!_

My teeth clenched and her flat palm grazed up the underside of my shaft.

"Mmmm!!! Please…" My head fell back against her pillow.

"Please, what, Edward?" She pursed her lips together and blew up the same trail she just touched.

"Damn it, Bella! Put your mouth on me…Now!!" _I had enough of my gentleman act. She isn't playing fair, so neither will I!_

"You sure?" She licked up that same trail and smiled.

_I snapped. _My hands that were already tangled in her hair led her mouth to the tip of my cock and pushed down. _Oh, My. God. _

"Uuggghhh!" It felt so good, I temporarily didn't care that she may be angry at me for being so forceful. But, that fear subsided when I realized that she was moaning, too. I guided her head up and down my shaft for a few seconds and let go. She slid her tongue all over me and sucked hard. The part of me that wouldn't fit in her mouth was being stroked by her hand. _Ugh, that feels so fucking good! _My hands gripped the sheets beside me and I thought for sure I heard them ripping.

"Mmm, that feels amazing!! Don't stop! Please,…don't ever stop!" She continued giving me that intense pleasure. I felt her nails on her left hand digging into my thighs. Every time she moaned I could feel the vibration run through me. _Why did I ever want to wait for this!?_

I felt my orgasm ready to rip through my body. Not wanting to let go now, I pulled Bella up my body and devoured her mouth. I didn't even care that I could taste myself on her. I just wanted every part of her against me.

"Mmmm" Bella moaned. I wrapped my arms around her and placed her on the bed. Still, kissing I rubbed my cock over the wet slit of her pussy.

"You're such a tease…" she exhaled, closing her eyes.

"No, Bella…you're the tease." I continued rubbing against her, lightly. "You go out this morning dressed in barely anything. Let some other guy put his hands all over you. You dream about him. Then, you start touching yourself. I'm the tease?…I don't think so."

"Oh, please, Edward! I want it to bad!" Her hands moved to her breasts and she started pulling on her nipples. _What a glorious sight!_

"What do you want, Bella?" I smiled down at her, still rubbing against her…but harder!

"Do you want me to, finally, make love to you?" I whispered in her ear.

Bella kept moaning and trying to grind her hips _harder _against me. She leaned her head forward and gently nibbled on my neck. _Fuck. Me._

"Jesus, Bella, you're too much! You've had me _hard_ all goddamn day!" I was practically laying on top of her, now, pushing against her wet pussy. _Mmm…so delicious._

"Edward?" she asked.

"What, baby?" I tried to look at her, but she kept her head in my neck.

"I don't want you to make love to me." She said it. I couldn't believe it. All she has been pushing the past couple months was for us to take our relationship to the next level, and now, she didn't want it anymore. _What did I do? Did I scare her? Did I hurt her?_

I stopped moving and moved my head to look in her eyes. She stared straight back at me…her eyes still full of lust.

"I'm sorry." I said. "Are you okay? I thought you wanted me to make love to you."

"No, Edward. I used to…but, now…" Bella bit her lip and raised her head so that her lips were grazing my ear and whispered, "I just want you to _fuck me!_"

_I almost came right then. _She looked back into my eyes with that seductive grin on her face, and I couldn't help but give her my best wicked grin, back. She wrapped her legs around me waist, held onto my arms, and said, "Right…_now!"_

Instantly, I pushed up against her. I knew it might hurt her, but, then again, she knew that, too. So, I pushed my head in a bit and brought it back out. She whimpered at the loss. Our smiles had faded and both of us had our eyes closed. I pushed in a little further and didn't pull out. I waited for Bella to adjust to me and then I pushed in all the way.

"Ugh!!" Her face looked like it was being torn between revealing pleasure or pain. I stayed where I was for what felt like an eternity…_even for me. _ Bella eventually opened her eyes…her mouth was open and her breathing was hard. I felt her push her hips against me and I took it as a sign to continue. I pulled out a tiny bit and pushed back into her. These thrusts continued to get Bella comfortable with me. Honestly, the last thing I wanted to do was hurt her. But,…_Christ, I just wanted to fuck her senseless! …next time, Edward,…next time. _

Both of us started moaning. Bella leaned up to my ear,…bit down on my lobe…and breathed out, "Harder, Edward. Fuck me harder!"

I pulled all the way out of her and pushed back in _roughly!_

"Oh, my God!" She screamed. "Mmmm!" I pumped into her at a hard, steady pace. "Ugh, that feels so good! Fuck…"

"Mmm, Bella." I could hardly concentrate. "You've got such a…dirty _fucking_ mouth!" I sucked on her lower lip.

I was thrusting into at a furious pace, now. All I could hear was our moaning and the bed frame faintly squeaking. Bella's head was thrown back on the pillow with her disheveled hair splayed around her head. The sweat on her body was making her glow. I felt her fingernails digging into my arms.

"Ugh…I'm so close, Edward! Faster! Mmmm!!"

"I can't wait,…I'm gonna come, Bella." **Thrust**-*thrust*-*thrust*-*thrust*

"Oohhh!!! Mmmmm!!! Edward!!!" I felt Bella tighten around my me and her face contorted into pure bliss! The sight and sounds of her was enough for me. I felt myself pulse and twitch inside of her…

"Fuck, Bella! Mmmm!!!" I came, madly, inside of her. The tremors rocked my body and I used all the strength that was left in me to not fall on top of her. Vampires don't sleep, but this was as close to being exhausted that I've ever been.

I laid my head on her chest. The sound of her heartbeat was like music to me. She had one hand stroking my hair.

"Are you okay?" I asked her without looking up.

"Never been better." I could hear the smile in her voice. "Are you okay?"

I laughed. "Well, I thought sex would be a challenge for me…but,…" I looked up at her. "now, I know I can handle it." I gave her that same wicked smile.

"Be careful, Cullen. That look can be dangerous." She smirked.

"Oh, yeah?" I kissed the valley in between her breasts.

"Mmm Hmm… " she pulled my face to hers. "It makes me wet…"

She licked the front of my lips…time for round 2.


End file.
